1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method and apparatus for opening and closing a multi-way valve wherein a fluid passage is opened or closed in plural positions to thereby permit communication or 1 interception of the fluid passage in any desired directions of plural fluid distributing pipes connected to the fluid passage.
2. Description of Prior Art
According to the construction of a conventional, known multi-way assembly, radial fluid distributing pipes are connected to a cylindrical valve housing, and a valve member having through communication holes formed in various directions is fitted into the cylindrical valve housing and is rotated for communication with a predetermined fluid distributing pipe.